Dreams come true
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Alors qu'il est sensé effectuer sa ronde de préfet, Draco se réfugie à la tour d'astronomie et pense à celui qui chamboule sa vie. Bon anniversaire Draco ! OS/OOC/PWP/Drarry.


**Titre : Dreams come true**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/****PWP**

**Couple/Pairing : Drarry**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécunaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Toute ressemblance avec une fiction déjà publié serait purement fortuite.**

**** Soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plait, il s'agit ici de mon premier PWP, pour dire si j'en ai bavé.**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux anniversaire Draco !<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy était tranquillement installé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le couvre-feu avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà et il avait effectué sa ronde de préfet comme d'habitude pénalisant, avec joie - et sadisme -, les quelques élèves qui continuaient malgré tout à se promener, mais surtout flirter dans certains coins sombres et salles de classes désaffectées du château. Manque de bol pour eux, le prince de Serpentard connaissait déjà tous ces endroits secrets pour y être déjà passé par le passé avec un emploi du temps des plus appréciables. Cependant, depuis quelques temps déjà, un problème majeur avait commencé à semer le trouble dans son esprit. Sa vie si bien planifiée et si parfaite semblait être remit en cause et cela le perturbait assez fortement.<p>

En effet, depuis quelques semaines, il ne cessait d'avoir à l'esprit un certain brun cicatrisé à lunette, (lui) faisant s'évaporer toutes ses conquêtes en un clin d'œil. Le pire était que malgré le contrôle rigoureux qu'il s'imposait pour éviter que le sauveur du monde sorcier vienne s'amuser à occuper toutes ses pensées, il ne pouvait y échapper. Quelle honte pour un Malfoy ! Et pourtant, chacun et chacune d'entre vous savez à quel point le contrôle d'un Malfoy est normalement et incroyablement dit efficace. Et plus la fin de l'année se rapprochait, plus il ne cessait de l'avoir dans la tête.

Très tôt, il avait convenu que pour sa santé autant physique que mentale qu'il devait garder ce petit secret pour lui. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses amis si ceux-ci parvenaient par n'importe quel moyen à l'apprendre. Pas qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, non cela ne le dérangeait pas trop, voire pas du tout ayant déjà eut le plaisir de gouter à l'étreinte virile d'un homme, mais il s'agissait davantage en l'occurrence de se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait là de Potty, le défendeur des nobles causes, son ennemi naturel. Pas facile la vie !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, aujourd'hui était le 5 juin, à savoir son anniversaire, et soit une semaine avant le départ des élèves pour les grandes vacances d'été. Et ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout aujourd'hui, un peu comme un cadeau de départ, était une réponse à toutes ces questions qui tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête durant tout ce temps et faisaient monter d'incroyables migraines. Que quelqu'un lui dise enfin pourquoi il désirait autant le balafré ? Pourquoi à chaque cours, ses yeux glissaient inexorablement vers le brun et ses formes parfaites dessinées sous sa robe ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux lorsqu'il allait se coucher s'était SON visage qui lui apparaissait ? Il était fatigué de toutes ces questions sans réponses. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, pour une fois le Serpentard à qui la vie avait tout donné se sentait las. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir garder sa verve d'antan.

Il en était là, perdu dans ces réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas provenir des escaliers, signalant l'arrivée imminente d'un élève, qui n'avait semble-t-il pas encore comprit la notion de couvre-feu. Soit, il allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer, après tout n'était-il pas Draco Malfoy le vil mais néanmoins sublime prince des Serpentards ? En plus, il pourrait en profiter pour se défouler un peu. Que demander de plus ?

Alors que le bruit se rapprochait, le renseignant sur la progression du hors-la-loi, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que l'expression des traits de son visage se durcissait pour créer, ce qu'il savait être le plus effrayant, une apparente impression impassible et une atmosphère lourde tout autour de lui.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et son souffle se coupa quand il vit la personne qui se tenait devant lui. En effet, Le grand Harry Potter – le seul et l'unique – en personne se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui le fixant sans dire un mot.

Après un instant de flottement, Draco encore quelque peu étonné et troublé de cette soudaine présence se reprit très vite ne voulant lui laisser aucune chance de voir une quelconque faiblesse – bien qu'un Malfoy n'en ait aucune – et commença à attaquer avec son habituelle voix haineuse.

- Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas Saint-je-sauve-la-veuve-et-l'orphelin-Potty en personne qui es en train de violer le règlement de l'école ? Tu es tellement maso que tu as décidé d'en finir et c'est pour ça que tu es devant moi ?

- Je vois que tu essayes toujours autant de croire à ce que tu dis, c'est bien Malfoy continue ! Mais si tu crois encore réellement pouvoir me faire peur blondinet s'est mal partit !

Le blond eut un sourire narquois en entendant cette réponse si prévisible du griffon. Sourire qui d'ailleurs passa inaperçu aux yeux de sa Némésis.

- Potty ! Potty ! Potty ! Je ne t'enlèverai que 20 points pour cette escapade nocturne. Eh oui ! Que veux-tu ? Continua-t-il en avisant l'air étonné du brun. Je me sens d'humeur magnanime ce soir Potter, mais cela pourrait changer rapidement alors tu devrais retourner dans la tour des griffons avant que je double les points.

Mais celui-ci plissa les yeux sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques semaines.

- Ho ? Tu te soucis de ma santé ?

- Nullement… je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais bien encore manigancer.

Draco se demanda s'il avait remarqué toutes ses œillades ces dernières semaines, surtout que le sourire du brun n'était pas fait pour le rassurer, loin de là, il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et commençait à sentir son cœur qui augmentait rapidement la cadence. Mais il n'était pas encore à terre.

- Mon pauvre Potter, tu as du finir légèrement parano avec le temps. La célébrité de ta dernière victoire t'est montée à la tête.

- Dis-moi la vérité. Ou bien as-tu trop peur ?

- Sache qu'un Malfoy…

- …n'a jamais peur et bla bla bla ! Oui je sais "mal-foi man" !

- Ton jeu de mot est encore plus pourri que tes lunettes Potter !

- Bah personne n'est parfait, déclara-t-il sur un ton fataliste.

- Enfin tu t'en rends compte.

- A dire vrai je pensais plutôt à l'exemple que j'ai en face de moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas me chercher Potty ou tu risques de le regretter.

- Allons allons blondinet, je te croyais plus…

Oui mais voila le problème actuel dudit blondinet en question était qu'il commençait sérieusement à chauffer suite à cette petite joute verbale et avait commencé à décrocher.

Bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien pas vraiment, s'il l'on considère que la personne en face de vous se trouve être Harry-je-fais-chier-tout-le-monde-Potter. Car si l'on fait abstraction de son côté doux et mielleux légèrement Poufsouffle ainsi que de son brillant côté courageux digne du Gryffondor qu'il était, on ne pouvait rester de glace face aux atouts plutôt nombreux du héros.

De magnifiques yeux verts brillants, comme des joyaux dignes des plus grandes émeraudes, dont la lune faisait ressortir la couleur et l'éclat. Des cheveux, semblant doux et soyeux, tout aussi noirs et toujours aussi indomptés qui tranchaient avec la couleur de sa peau, qui, à l'éclat de la lune paraissait plus pale et encore plus tentante qu'en plein jour. De sublimes lèvres rosées, pleines et invitantes, appelant les baisers, qui continuaient à remuer sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne. Le brun, à ce moment là, ressemblait en tous points à une créature de la nuit. Envoutant. Dangereux. Tout simplement sublime.

Oui en cet instant lui Draco Lucius Malfoy trouvait Harry Potter beau, voire même diablement séduisant.

C'est alors que sans crier gare, le contrôle du blond venant de rompre à cette vision, Draco se jeta sur Harry, le bloquant contre un mur extérieur de la tour, et l'embrassant violemment pour couper court au flot de paroles incessant qui sortait de cette bouche si sublime. Il le pressait sans ménagement dessus, collant son corps chaud contre celui du brun, arrêtant chaque tentative de celui-ci pour se libérer. L'esprit en ébullition, il semblait avoir perdu momentanément la raison.

Au bout d'un petit moment cependant, après avoir gouté rapidement l'antre chaude et humide dans laquelle il avait pénétré, il préféra néanmoins s'éloigner momentanément des lèvres meurtries. Il releva et décala sa tête légèrement, laissant au brun le loisir de reprendre un peu d'air tout en observant d'un air satisfait les traits défaits de son visage, son corps alangui contre le mur et la respiration lourde dont le souffle court s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le spectacle affriolant que lui montrait le brun fut apparemment de trop car il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, mais cette fois-ci plus délicatement, ne pouvant résister à l'appel des deux boutons de chair rouges entrouverts et tremblotants.

Cette deuxième approche, loin de la violence initiale du premier baiser, se montrait davantage plus doux et sensuel, l'image même qu'il avait pour le brun. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes chastement, les laissant se caressaient, s'adoptaient, appréciant à leurs justes valeurs leur douceur et leur rebondi, les laissant s'apprivoisaient. Il couvrait le brun d'une pluie de petits baisers doux et chastes, tout en alternant les caresses légères, le voyant petit à petit rendre les armes et savourait l'instant présent.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres plus franchement sur le griffon et caressa de la langue la pulpe douce et tiède, il fondit en entendant un faible gémissement en guise de réponse.

Draco demanda l'entrée qui lui fit vite accorder et entra de nouveau dans la cavité tant désirée, désirant cette fois-ci apprécié comme il se doit sa délicieuse gourmandise. Il prit son temps, comme s'il dégustait le plus précieux des mets sur Terre, caressant et goutant tout ce qu'il découvrait. De la gencive aux dents sans oublier l'habitante des lieux qui semblait n'attendre que lui, pour enfin laisser les deux langues jouer et se caresser tendrement.

Lorsqu'il se sépara à contrecœur de cette sublime bouche pour respirer, il leva les yeux pour découvrir la réaction de Harry et ne put détourner le regard des magnifiques émeraudes brillantes embuées de plaisir qui lui faisaient face. Le regard vaporeux, celui-ci semblait avoir quelques difficultés à revenir à lui, respirant fortement et légèrement avachi sur le mur.

- J'espère… pour toi Malfoy… que tu ne joues pas avec moi… ou je te le ferais regretter, gronda le brun la respiration haletante.

- Potter, tu crois vraiment que je serais avec toi dans ce sens là pour m'amuser.

Malfoy se fit la réflexion que c'était vrai. Il ne jouait pas. En fait, il n'avait jamais joué avec lui, hormis en rajouter de temps en temps lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été aux travers de leurs querelles, et à présent plus vivant que jamais grâce à ses baisers.

- … et sans vouloir te vexer, continua-t-il, de ce côté-là, je sais que la moitié de Poudlard serait plus que ravie de prendre ta place. Place que je ne cèderais à personne d'ailleurs, reprit-il d'un ton plus que sérieux.

- Alors ce ne serait pas pour avoir le survivant comme trophée ? Contra hargneusement le brun.

- Potter… souffla de lassitude le blond, je croyais que tu savais que ton titre de survivant je m'en moque comme de mon premier balais.

- Tant mieux, car maintenant, et crois moi je ne plaisante pas Malfoy, tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

- Mais Potty… c'était dans mon intention.

**LEMON**

Là dessus, Draco coupa court à ce petit dialogue en se rejetant sur ses lèvres tel un affamé.

Il sortit la baguette de sa poche et commença à préparer l'espace de la tour en vue de leur futur terrain de jeu. La baguette en main, il la dirigea vers la porte avant de glisser sa tête dans le cou hâlé et de murmurer le sortilège de répulsion suivit d'impassibilité afin d'éviter toutes intrusions gênantes et impromptues. Puis il réorienta sa baguette vers le centre de la pièce et invoqua de larges et douillets coussins afin d'y allonger son Potty et lui faire subir tous les outrages dont il pouvait rêver ces derniers temps.

Dès que son beau brun fut allongé, Draco s'allongea sur lui, et se réorienta directement vers le cou hâlé qui l'appelait ou il se nicha et huma la délicieuse odeur qui s'y dégageait. Potter avait une odeur envoutante, subtil parfum aux mélanges doux et pourtant tellement virils, à l'image de ce qu'il était.

Le Serpentard commença à parsemer le cou de milliers de baisers, le survolant exprès sans jamais s'y appuyer, voulant allumer le griffon comme jamais. Il eut la confirmation que son petit traitement faisait effet lorsqu'il entendit le souffle court et haletant et les geignements de plaisir d'Harry, qui se tortillait sous lui essayant de rapprocher davantage leurs corps. Celui-ci perdu dans son plaisir avait même commencé à écarter légèrement les jambes afin d'y laisser le blond prendre place.

- Mal… Malfoy… gémit-il.

- Au point ou on en est Potter tu ne crois pas que tu peux m'appeler Draco, fit-il le souffle court sous l'excitation grandissante.

- Dra… Draco… sur… ahhhh … sur… Oh Merlin…surtout... n'arrête pas !

- Avec joie... Harry, murmura-t-il bien décidé à continuer à torturer sa victime et marquer la peau douce.

Le sang lui battait les tempes et la température de son corps augmentait en flèche. La chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Harry l'étourdissait, et ses mains jusque là inactives, se mirent à dénouer la cravate du rouge et or révélant de nouvelle parcelles de peau tannée qui se fit recouvrir aussitôt par une bouche avide. La cape et la chemise du griffondor suivirent peu de temps après par ces même mains empressées faisant preuve de la grande agilité et dextérité du serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, totalement à la merci du Serpentard, Harry, subissait ses délicieuses tortures, se laissant submerger par le plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses du blond. Tout son corps était en ébullition, parcouru par de nombreux tremblements et commençant à être recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Un torrent de lave coulait littéralement dans ses veines. Il semblait totalement avoir été déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses geignements et gémissements de plaisir qui montaient crescendo.

Draco l'entendait haleter fortement, plutôt fier de lui. Aussi lorsque le torse doré fut découvert à son tour et recouvert par les mains pâles et la langue agaçant les pointes de chair brunes, sa respiration se fit erratique.

Draco faisait tout pour que le brun perde la tête, profitant de l'instant.

Il sentit la pression des mains du griffon sur sa nuque et son crâne le maintenir, le serrant au plus près et l'enjoignant à ne pas s'éloigner, et sourit triomphalement. Le brun était à lui.

Continuant sa douce torture sur le corps magnifique et offert du griffondor, le blond s'attaqua au torse coinçant un téton entre sa langue et ses dents le faisant se cambrer brusquement, délicieux mélange entre la douleur et la douceur, amenant un feulement rauque plus fort que les autres, et montrant que le brun avait plus qu'apprécier cette initiative pendant qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre bouton de chair brune.

De son autre main, il commença à déboutonner le pantalon, qui devenait un peu trop gênant, et la glissa dedans se posant sur le bombement prometteur du boxer, laissant imaginer une érection plus qu'acceptable. Un petit cri aigu lui répondit aussitôt se finissant par un long gémissement. Aussi il s'arrêta aussitôt afin d'apercevoir la réaction du brun. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui valait bien tous les trésors du monde. Harry, son Harry, Sauveur du monde sorcier et fier et prude (normalement ^^) griffondor par excellence avait les yeux fermés, se mordait la lèvre inférieur avec force, les joues rouges vifs, le visage et les cheveux légèrement humides.

A cette vision enchanteresse, Draco s'en sentit davantage excité, et reposa aussitôt sa bouche sur le brun tout en écartant son corps de la tentation qui se pâmait sous lui pour en enlever ses vêtements. Il en profita également pour enlever le dernier rempart cachant encore la nudité du brun et l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser en s'apercevant que la nature avait plutôt bien loti son compagnon et frissonna de désir anticipant les prochaines minutes de plaisir.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à regarder la beauté brune, dont la beauté extraordinaire aurait pu égaler en tout point celle des Dieux, il se coucha sur lui et fit frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant crier en chœur face à la vague de chaleur et de plaisir que créèrent cette friction.

Draco haletant et geignant sourdement, retourna se réfugier dans le cou tanné pendant qu'il commençait à débuter des mouvements butoirs contre le bassin du brun. Celui-ci, qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements depuis un bon moment maintenant, avait commencé à laisser ses mains se promenait sur le corps nerveux sur lui pour les poser sur fesses cherchant à retrouver le plaisir du contact de leurs deux verges.

Draco, voyant le rythme augmenté et, qui sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir, s'éloigna avec difficulté du corps tremblant sous lui, amenant un grognement de mécontentement du griffy. S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité et en train de se retenir de lui sauter dessus sans autres formes de procès recherchant l'accomplissement de ce désir et plaisir de leur corps, il aurait très certainement pu se moquer et sourire.

Il laissa quelques secondes au griffon de se reprendre – et se reprendre par la même occasion –, faisant descendre la tension de leurs corps, avant de reprendre son attaque.

Il posa sa bouche sur le ventre humide, laissant sa langue lécher la fine couche de sueur qui le recouvrait, se laissant ennivrer de son odeur, de son goût.

Tout en descendant vers le bas ventre, il remonta une de ses mains vers la bouche qui engloutit les doigts présentés avec bonheur.

Tout autour de ses doigts, dans cette caverne chaude et humide, le blond sentait la langue flattant ses membres, les suçant avec avidité faisant apparaitre dans son esprit une sublime image lui montrant la même action avec une toute autre partie de son anatomie. Anatomie d'ailleurs qui le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre lui faisant reprendre une respiration laborieuse et faisant revenir au galop sa propre excitation qu'il avait réussit à calmer.

Lui, pensa-t-il ironiquement, qui d'habitude maîtrisait sans mal son corps, était en ce moment même au bord de l'explosion. Son érection était tellement imposante et luisante qu'elle lui faisait mal. Oh oui, il était clair que le petit griffon était vraiment sans conteste trop sexy et excitant pour son propre bien.

Il retira subitement les doigts plus qu'humides de leur prison et les dirigea vers l'entrée tant convoitée avant de porter une attention toute particulière au sublime membre suintant et dressé face à lui, et qui lui faisait grandement envie depuis un bon moment déjà.

Draco commença donc sa dégustation en posant sa langue sur l'extrémité rougie avant de la glisser dans la fente du pénis, coupant brièvement la respiration de Harry et récoltant le pré-sperme qui s'était déjà échappé de leurs précédentes caresses pendant que ses doigts caressaient le contour avant d'y glisser un premier membre.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa alors des lèvres démoniaques pendant que le blond sentait les muscles internes se contracter sous l'intrusion. Le serpentard reprit son "travail" faisant glisser sa langue le long du membre gorgé de sang tout en suivant la grosse veine, avant de finir par jouer avec les bourses qu'il prit en bouche, léchant, mordillant, alternant caresses linguale et baisers. Le cri d'agoni que poussa alors le rouge et or fou le ramena quelque peu à la réalité, s'arrêtant et regardant d'un yeux intéressé le griffondor qui se laissait envahir par une ivresse comme il n'en avait jamais eut.

Il entama rapidement les mouvements de ciseau lui permettant de le préparer pour sa future entrée, s'imaginant déjà s'enfoncer dans l'antre étroite et chaude.

Après quelques secondes, alors qu'il faisait entrer un deuxième doigt étirant un peu plus la chair qui l'entourait, il vit se serrer plus durement la mâchoire du golden boy, et redescendit aussitôt s'occuper de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il s'amusa à parsemer, de ca et là, sur la magnifique hampe bandée de nombreux baisers, afin de le détourner de la douleur de cette première intrusion, se concentrant davantage sur son plaisir.

Il continua sa douce torture en piégeant la douce chair entre ses lèvres pour finir par arriver devant le gland. Il sentait le membre qui palpitait sous le plaisir de ses attentions, laissant le désir grondait dans les veines du griffon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ressemblait au fur et mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient à une poupée de chiffon, totalement à la merci de son bon vouloir.

Draco, ses membres toujours en mouvement, les enfonçait un peu plus à chaque fois, cherchant le point qui rendrait le brun complètement à lui. Harry grimaça légèrement et Draco remonta aussitôt l'embrasser afin de le distraire de la douleur qu'il avait causé, s'appliquant avec un soin particulier dévorant la bouche d'un baiser langoureux, faisant preuve de toute son habileté tout en laissant son autre main prendre le relais sur son sexe.

Le troisième doigt passa comme une lettre à la poste, n'occasionnant aucune gène pour Harry.

Et quand enfin le serpentard frôla la prostate de Harry, celui-ci coupa sa respiration brusquement ce que remarqua aussitôt Draco qui réorienta immédiatement ses doigts vers la petite masse qu'il avait sentit sur la gauche. Aussi lorsqu'il percuta de nouveau celle-ci, il eut le plaisir de voir le corps du brun s'arquer et se crisper violemment, tout en fermant les yeux et criant de plaisir.

Il était prêt.

Il finit de se délester de ses derniers vêtements reprenant place au-dessus du brun avant de se positionner à l'entrée ouverte de son corps accueillant et bouillonnant. Harry, le regard brumeux le fixait d'un air déterminé l'enjoignant à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Face à ce regard volontaire, Draco craqua et s'abaissant une nouvelle fois vers les magnifiques lèvres qui le narguaient pour l'embrasser alors qu'il prenait enfin possession de son corps.

Une fois entré entièrement, il s'arrêta pour savourer pleinement du moment tout en essayant de se retenir de jouir face à la chaleur et l'étroitesse des parois qui entouraient son membre. Le sang lui battant violemment dans les tempes, le laissant fébrile et tremblotant devant autant de plaisir.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger écoutant uniquement le son de leurs respirations lourdes et saccadées, et jugeant Harry suffisamment prêt pour commencer, il amorça son premier mouvement. Il se retira, lentement, sentant les parois internes frottées contre son sexe puis revint brusquement, tapant directement sur la prostate du brun en le refaisant crier fortement et se crisper.

Draco sourit sournoisement soufflant fortement, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et entamer franchement ses coups de butoirs.

Si dans un premier temps, il parvint à maintenir un rythme puissant, hypnotique, et envoutant, il ne put résister davantage face à la luxure de son compagnon, et au torrent de lave qui coulait dans ses veines appelant leur délivrance.

Perdant peu à peu la raison, il se rua plus sauvagement à l'intérieur du griffon en des mouvements frénétiques. Ses hanches claquaient violemment contre les fesses du brun et laissaient résonner dans la pièce des bruits indécents rendant presque palpable l'envie et la luxure qui les habitaient.

Il accéléra de plus en plus vite perdant totalement le contrôle laissant parler ses instincts les plus primaires. Pendant ce temps, le griffon subissait avec plaisir les assauts de son serpent criant des paroles sans aucun sens, écrasé sous la déferlante de plaisir. Il semblait littéralement mourir de plaisir tellement ce que le blond lui faisait découvrir lui faisait du bien. Tout son corps tendu et arqué tremblait de plus en plus avant d'être prit de soubresauts plus visibles.

Draco recommença encore et encore, booster par les réactions du brun. Puis voyant la fin venir il apposa une de ses mains sur la hampe dressée et commença dès lors à pomper en cadence, suivant le rythme de ses hanches.

Alors qu'il voyait les signes avant coureur de l'ultime délivrance chez le brun pendant que lui même commençait à trembler, il se contracta davantage à chaque poussée, sentant également sa fin arrivait, il entendit son nom être appelé. Grognant de mécontentement, il essaya toutefois d'en faire abstraction en vain. Malgré tout entrainer comme il l'était dans les limbes du plaisir il ne put se résoudre à tout arrêter et il ne manqua pas de réentendre la voix le rappeler. C'est en voyant le corps sous lui devenir de plus en plus flou qu'il faillit s'énerver, promettant mille morts à l'opportun qui osait les déranger.

Il arrêta ses mouvements en redressant sa tête sans rien voir, aucune personne, aucun mouvement, la voix le rappela une nouvelle fois le faisant regarder plus haut, à gauche, à droite, cherchant dans tous les coins, sans trouver. Il réentendit son nom et rabaissa immédiatement la tête en regardant Harry ayant reconnu sa voix. Le brun le fixait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard émeraude le déconcertant un peu plus. Et comment ne pas être perdu lorsque ce même regard le regardait avec un air totalement ivre, soulé de plaisir quelques secondes auparavant.

Il ferma les yeux soufflant fortement en se secouant la tête, avant d'inspirer et expirer longuement et de réouvrir les yeux.

oooOO000OOooo

Draco se réveilla alors dans un sursaut remarquant immédiatement Harry penchait au dessus de lui et qui le secouait et l'appelait. Il regarda brièvement et discrètement autour de lui, notant qu'il était bel et bien dans la tour d'astronomie, et soupira discrètement de dépit en pensant qu'il s'était juste assoupi et que tout avait été dans sa tête. Inutile de dire que l'atterrissage est rude. _« Adieu doux rêve, bonjour cruelle réalité ! »_ Se dit-il amèrement.

Le blond tenta dès lors d'émerger le plus rapidement que possible, encore légèrement crispé en repensant à son rêve, essaya de cacher son érection encore d'actualité derrière les pans de sa robe et reprenant une position plus appropriée pour son petit problème et surtout sans entacher la dignité des Malfoy. En ce moment dans son esprit une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit « Vive les robes sorcières ! »

Encore chamboulé par le magnifique rêve qu'il venait de faire, et par l'apparition de son fantasme à son réveil, il préféra écourter la future discussion, et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, et donc attaqua :

- Potter. Je te préviens tout de suite que si tu n'as pas une bonne raison de te trouver là, je te tue !

- Justement si je suis là c'est pour pouvoir régler deux ou trois choses avec toi. Et pour ce qui est de te tuer, j'ai l'impression que tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, répondit-il regardant le bord de la muraille sur laquelle était appuyé le blond.

- Ho tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ?

- Nullement. Je suis simplement venu car je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais bien encore manigancer.

Le serpentard revit alors devant ses yeux un flash, une scène similaire de son rêve, et qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, s'était déroulé à l'identique. C'est ainsi que lentement prit place sur son visage un sourire malicieux et calculateur, les traits soudainement éclairés - bien loin de l'impassibilité légendaire des Malfoy -, qui subjugua un instant le rouge et or.

Draco voulait son brun. Eh bien il ferait tout pour, pour sûr. Et soyez sure qu'il ferait en sorte que ses rêves deviennent bien réels. A présent fin prêt à fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit.

Oh oui ! Il l'aurait son Potty ! Foi d'un Malfoy ! Pire foi d'un Draco Malfoy !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Une sorte d'histoire récurrente, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce ca plait ! Et puis, qui ne voudrait pas que ses rêves les plus secrets deviennent réalité ? <strong>

**Donc, je réitère ce que j'ai écrit en note : Toute ressemblance avec une fiction déjà existante serait purement fortuite, mais au cas, je m'en excuse. **

**Sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ Merci et à bientôt. **


End file.
